User talk:Dr. Angryslacks
Welcome Hi, Dr. Angryslacks! Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Angryslacks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 21:24, 5 May 2010 Reply To make a talkpage, there should be a tab at the top corner of the article that says "discussion". This is the talkpage. Also, your comment urged me to begin finishing chapter 4 of Desolation Ed. Hopefully, I will have it finished by the end of this week. Keep in mind that my clock is set to Valve Time... That was a joke. } It's Here Reply Thanks for the message on my talk page. Yes, I would have to agree with you, he has been acting like a troll both here and at the canon EEnE Wiki. I'm going to block him for a week, and hopefully he will learn not to remove content from others' pages again. If not, then I'll have to block him for a longer period of time. Hmm… I think it'd be best to warn him again, I believe in giving users another chance before bringing out the banhammer. Of course, I already gave him chances, but he did apologize to me, so maybe if I warn him again, he'll stop. If not, then I will indeed have to ban him for a longer period of time. Also, I'm not sure why you're calling yourself a "rat" to the administrators - it's good that you're pointing out these problems to me, that shows you have good intents for the Wiki and are trying to fight back against vandalism and trolls. If you ever have a problem, it never hurts to leave a message on an Admin's talk page so they can deal with it for you. Oh, I have indeed considered that to be the case. And I also told him that he is responsible for everything contributed from his account, no matter who's on the other end of it. So my actions aren't necessarily going to be any different whether or not he is being hacked. And to be honest, he's been trolling more in the comments sections of some pages, and it's really getting on my nerves and everyone else's nerves. I will consider blocking him yet again, this time for a much longer period of time. OC Contest Read my profile on Fanfiction.net to find out how you can submit an Original Character to be included in the next chapter of Desolation Ed. :Ok, cool. We could use a raider character, so far people have been sending me law bringers. I'll reserve you a spot on the list until you figure out your character. P.S. I'll check out the article. Nermal I just saw nermal's talkpage. It say's he was editing people's pages withought permission? He has autism which means he does not understand alot of stuff. He always seems to edit peoples stuff without permission. Please dont take it hard on him. He is my bro, and today is his birthday anyway. -Khortonworld Well I did not get to see what he was doing, but Im pretty sure this is a fanon wiki. Most fanon sites and wiki's have already banned him or are really pissed off at him. So join the club. -Khortonworld hi hey some time check out this ed edd n eddy join the ed edd n eddy fan series heres the link http://ed-edd-eddy-fanfiction-series.wikia.com/wiki/Ed-edd-eddy-fanfiction-series_Wiki make an account if u want Incoming Transmission :// Dr. Angryslacks, your request of fiction number #DE-23-08 has been received. E.T.A. 1-2 hours. Final wind up, preparation, and submitting of literary work in progress. --The Administrator :It's out fan fiction.net Hey Dr. Angryslacks, You know how to upload stuff on Fanfiction.net, right? Then, could you leave me a message on my talkpage on how to? Thanks. Heavyweaponsguy. Response I blocked Family Guy Rocks for six months due to his unacceptable behavior. - Vandals Reply I suspect they are sockpuppets but this is only a suspicion, however, If any of them step out of line I will not hesitate to block them. hi its me constinet gr can we stop having arguments ive written sum bad fan fics i know that but ive written some really good ones two like vampire eds and eddy jimmy and ed go to japan im willing to be okay with you. - constinet gr . no im not a sock pupet 3855cannon was just my other account i only have two accounts so shut the hell up i deleted 3855cannon I Want You(r Opinion)! http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Interdimensional_Crisis I really would like an opinion on the story so far. The chapters and prologue are short, because I didn't want to stretch the page to ungodly lengths. However, I now firmly believe, because of my write style, it won't fit no matter what I do. Well, it will, but it'll be even longer than the EEnE Z page by the time I get through with it. I also realize I broke every rule in the book when it came to writing together the EEnE Z storyboard, especially in regards to the Heritage Saga: *Primary crossover was introduced far too early *Lack of explanation as to why Corey is paling around with the Eds *Kevin trying to kill the Eds *Drew showing up from nowhere ...and to be quite honest, I didn't expect it to get quite so big. SSJ7G 02:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, while I'm on the subject... I use Wattpad, even though most of the stories on the site are posted by people that honestly could write a lot better. Heck, I have two stories on there already, which I am reading to my YouTube audience. And, even better, it has nothing to do with Ed Edd n Eddy Z. Besides, Wattpad needs critics, badly. Most of the comments there consist of "Cool story, bro". SSJ7G 00:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, it might be, whatever you mean by that... I mean, I've not read any criticism in the comments page. Did I happen to mention that there's an entire section for Vampire stories, which is where the most painful stories wait? And in case you're wondering, here's mine . SSJ7G 01:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I never get around to changing it, lol. SSJ7G 01:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Blog Reply The comments feature on your blog is working fine. I can see one of the comments on it. I assume all the other users can do the same. Perhaps you should try restarting your computer. . P.S. I'll archive it next year. ;) Besides, I'm too busy working on Chapter 10 of DE. Re: -insert subject here- Well, I don't use it anymore, but my pen name there is randommaster, and the account is filled with stories I wrote while, compared to now, a total n00bcake at writing. P.S. For Corey, the Eds and Kevin: Gohan (Cell Games) For Drew: Goku For Zach: Vegeta For Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz: Android 18 For Rolf: Future Trunks For Jonny 2x4: Krillin For Plank: I DREW IT MYSELF. :D http://www.fanfiction.net/~randommaster SSJ7G 01:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Adminship You are now an administrator for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki. Just be sure to remember a famous quote that a famous rice maker once said. "With great power, comes great responsibility" --Uncle Ben. P.S. Constinet gr has been blocked indefinitely. Break open the champagne. Um, stupid question... How do I make one of those 'contents tables'? It'll help me when I write down summaries for the story arcs. Reboots Does the Fanon Wiki accept reboots? Just wanted to know. BTW, is my new avatar showing up? Well, seeing as I'm going to write it, it's probably gonna be far better than a lot of the things you have to go through on this wiki. Thanks about my sig; it actually an image that I made in PowerPoint. I think it goes well with my new avatar. RE: Subject Unfound I literally cannot read this; it looks like the author threw his work in a car compactor! I want my Denarius back! BTW, did you happen to read the fanfic that I posted a link to on the EEnE Shout Box V.2? Information on the multi-wiki spammer/vandal I see you are starting to block the IPs of the person that has been spamming their name. Just to let you know, Wikia have updated their system to catch some of what this person is adding, but it may not catch everything. For example, some of the things this person has added include balloons, being a warrior, friends or family members that have been kidnapped, as well as the names Cillian and/or Lorcan, sometimes in conjunction with their surname of Darcy. They are continuing to branch out to more wikis, spamming as they go. In order to get ahead of their little "game" and reduce the amount of time you have to spend cleaning up after them, I recommend placing blocks on all the IP addresses they have used. Each of the links have been adjusted so that they will take you to the Block user page for your wiki. As you can see, the IP address changes each time, though I have seen a couple of them repeat occasionally. As an alternative, you may want to set a block on the 92.251.128.0/17 and 178.167.128.0/17 ranges. Note, however, that this will catch a lot of IP addresses. If you have any questions about this, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Newest update The wikis this person has visted include here, SheenPedia (sheenpedia.wikia.com), Ratchet and Clank WIki (ratchet.wikia.com), Ruby Gloom Archives (rubygloom.wikia.com), Phineas and Ferb Wiki (phineasandferb.wikia.com), Total Drama Fanon wiki (totaldramafanfiction.wikia.com) and Wikipedia. I won't reveal how I tracked them to those wikis because that could help them avoid detection in the future. However, Wikia's spam filter has been updated and will now catch a lot of what they have been adding. This applies to all wikis hosted by Wikia. Each wiki is making their own decision about how to handle this, but for the P&F Wiki, I set a 1-year block on eacg address because of how wide-spread their spamming was and one year is the policy for spam. Ideally, a block is not punishment but rather a deterrent against continuing the bad behavior. Hopefully they will find something better and more constructive to do, but if they don't, new blocks will be set. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) STOP REJECTING MY IDEAS! HOW ABOUT THIS: IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY IDEAS, LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS TO YOURSELF AND HAVE A NICE HOT CUP OF STFU! BRITTONBUBBA! Featured Reply I too think it's time to switch to a new featured article. The problem is, there really isn't a good story to feature that hasn't already been featured. If you find an article that's worthy do not hesitate to feature it. And no. Evil Tim 17 hasn't contacted me to complete his story. As much of an honor it would be, I am much to busy working on my own story to complete his. -Insert Subject- Did you send me that message on Fanfiction.net yet? While on the subject of my other works, have you touched Collisions/2 yet? (I'd recommend reading "2" first, since I wrote Collisions, then wrote Collisions 2, where the backstory is explained in much more complete detail. SSJ7G 01:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, both Collisions 1 and 2 are on the other site I mentioned. As for "Metal Gear Ed", again, I wrote that while not really knowing what else to write. It has since been discontinued due to lack of interest. Also, yeah, I'd like to hear what stuff you bring to the EEnE Z fanon table. SSJ7G 02:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ehhh... I'm not usually one to go around pestering people, but I've gotten no feedback on Battle for Edsville, so I'd appreciate it if you could look it over, and tell me what you think. RistarElite 03:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply Desolation Ed I'll probably work on the final part of Chapter 11 tomorrow, it's just that I've been procrastinating on writing it. Hopefully, If I do get to start writing a sequel it will take place 1 year after the events from Desolation Ed. Also, I like the title to your story. I'm really looking forward to reading your epilogue, but because you plan on posting it once Desolation Ed is over (which won't be anytime soon) would you mind sending me a copy of your story? hey! i made that welcome message,idiot! I will read it. I've sent a message to Evil Tim but he has yet to reply. hey im new to this wiki please to meet you! wanna create a ed edd n eddy fanfiction which is the sequal to ed edd n eddys big picture show? South Kaioshin Daniel 02:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The Beta Text RPG I mentioned it earlier, and I'd noticed you had volunteered. Are you still in? Again, I can make the original .swf files ready for download at any point (I'd zip them up, of course), if you require those to be able to play. SSJ7G 22:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Uploading to mediafire right now, in two seperate packs. The beta story is based on my Interdimensional Crisis story, which is on this wikia right now. SSJ7G 02:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Heritage Saga Pack: http://www.mediafire.com/?dn7kbmjh3zbvrz3 Chaos Saga (Ep. 13 - 21) Pack: http://www.mediafire.com/?i5kixfcdgyv5svz SSJ7G 03:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You can make some oneshots dude. thanks for everything http://www.mediafire.com/?18ythz11dh3sm I think this should cover it... SSJ7G 23:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh man, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention: from Episode 2 on, I decided to have the "Spacebar" forward the dialogue and banter. Wow, you'd think that being downvoted purely for that reason on newgrounds would have taught me that... SSJ7G 20:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'd prefer it, but it isn't required. I'm just waiting for other members to get in gear and help me out. SSJ7G 03:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The Anonymous Editor = More Cin Day Spam? http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_Z:_Dimensional_Clash "Darcy-twin" spam may be showing up again real soon. It's faint, but it's still in the linked article ("Drew Corey and the Darcy-twins? ...") SSJ7G 16:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. P.S. For some reason, it won't let me repost C.d. if it's in the title. Nice, nice blocks. SSJ7G 00:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Slow Activity Hey Doc, activity here has been kind of slow today since there we're no edits today. You got some ideas. Hi My name is Stephen"Zap", but you can call me Zap for short because my username is long. I just have one request: Edit the "Banned" template over at this wiki to sound more user-friendly. Please respond ASAP and I enjoy talking to you. ZapSpit it out! 19:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You See Ed Reply Uh, I'm not sure how to use the DocX feature. This is the first time I have ever heard of it. Which website do I go to to do this? Nevermind, I found the tab. I just now sent you a "connection". Commenting Why is it you can't comment if your not logged in? Casimus Prime 03:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply http://www.mediafire.com/?6mpa7bw4vr375 Had to break up Episode 22 into multiple scenes so that it would all run smoothly. 16k frame limit is a killer. SSJ7G 01:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, it was the same deal with Episode 21, but I only realized it after I put the link up. The debut of the Chaos Form is in Scene 3. 16k frame limit...it's a bad thing. SSJ7G 03:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review. Could you also give me a review of the Heritage and Chaos Sagas, if it's not too much trouble? SSJ7G 15:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) My Page A Wiki Contributor erased everything on my Casimus Prime (Character) page. Could you replace the info and ban him? Casimus Prime 18:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) pictures. Hey Dr. Angryslacks, I need some help. You see, I need a picture for a fanfiction I wrote called Ed Mile. I need somebody to send me a picture for it. But, I don't want to make it seem that I want to plagiarize somebody's work. So I need some help. I'm not saying you send me a picture, but I need to get your ok. Heavyweaponsguy 17:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy The beta Again http://eenezrpg.forumotion.com/t21-important-a-change-of-systems-good-or-bad#125 Done. SSJ7G 03:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Androids use the Kaioken-equivalent skill of Overdrive Core. It just feels right that way. You should be all set now. Otis can come in on Episode 3. Basically, for these high-end fights (vs. Oskuro, vs. Power Prof, etc., there will be a 10-20 post "grace period" where the best roleplayers get a small boost.) SSJ7G 23:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey dr. Angryslacks I have a fanfiction i want to delete but i don't how to delete it. I was wondering if you could show me how to do it Heavyweaponsguy 16:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC)heavyweaponsguy it's called S.W.A.T: Peach Creek. I really don't like it and i want it deleted. That's not the only answer. Another is that it really doesn't fit with the topics i write about. I think it strays from the stuff i write about. Heavyweaponsguy 19:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy Hello I'm sorry for what I did. I feel like I can't forgive myself. Brittonbubba The beta yet again... Your character may now join the fight, if it can be called that. If you prefer, you can wait until Episode #4 to join the story.... SSJ7G 21:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Review The story was the last thing I read on the computer before I went to bed. It was good and left me wanting more. I was just too tired to write a full length review that night so I decided to put it off until today. I get you your review by the end of today. It's done. P.S. Bill S. 978 is no joke... Fantastic News! Evil Tim 17 is back, baby! Yesterday he logged into Fanfiction.net and added my story to his favorites. I saw this and figured now would be the perfect time to send him a message. I asked him how he was doing and then I asked him about the future of Saviors of the Wastes. I even wrote an entire paragraph explaining why you would be the perfect candidate to pass the story onto. Today I relieved a reply from from the dark lord Tim himself. "I'm back. Already started on anew chapter, maybe a fourth or so of the way done with it. Honestly I think I just needed some time off from it to just get some other crap done and out of the way. I must say I am indeed enjoying life a lot more now and I feel like I'm ready to finish what I said I would finish. Though I do plan to go through each chapter and revise it some I mean it has been a long, long time since I've even looked at them. Probably add some more description, a bit more dialogue (especially for characters I felt like I have neglected), better character growth and just really try to make these characters seem like real people. It's going to take some time but I figure with a little over 5 weeks (that's when I start college) I could very easily make up for all of the lost time. That and I've also been playing some Fallout Tactics as well as some of the other titles, so I'm familiar with the world again. I'm not sure how far I'll make it this time but I will do my best to finish MY story, because I refuse to break my promise. Thank you for continuing to stay in contact with me (despite my rudeness of not responding back which I am very sorry about) and you can be rest assured that I have been reading your story. It may be a bit different than before (like i said I plan on revising each chapter to some extent) but it will still basically be the same story and I will do my best to make it a quality fanfic. But just wanted to say that I'm back, doing much better than before, and I'm ready to do this. Thanks again my friend for everything you have done thus far but I'll stop typing now and get back to work haha. -Evil Tim 17" He's back and that's all that really matters. P.S. I'll get back to finishing my review. It's done. Something of Importance (Beta related) Hey this is Toonking911. Judgeing by how you yourself set up the whole fiew people stay behind you know what hapens next. So two options (from SSJ7G) 1.You go somewhere else.(dont know where else) 2.You force yourself into some kind of robotic animal form. Sorry for not contacting you myself, but the "somewhere else" I'll leave up to you. Basically, you can go anywhere from Collisions 1 and 2 except the center of the multiverse, or you can choose your own. SSJ7G 02:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Toonking911 again. I was thinking to the characters split up in a equal manor, could LSWBeasts Ralick join Otis in whatever universe you choose? Re: Art I'm sorry, I've simply lost interest in the Fallout picture. But I have started on the new picture you have requested now. I have a couple of questions. Where does the battle take place? Is it possible that you could give an easier Star Wars character to draw? I'm sorry. Geth is just a little difficult and there are no videos on YouTube on how to draw him. And I made a new design for Kevin to make him look more bad@$$. Here's a preview of what I wanted Kevin to look like: Speaking of making Kevin badass, could he say something really cool at the end like "Say your goodbyes, Geth, because you're already dead!" Thank you and yes I'll work on it. Ed and Eddy are still going to be in it, because I already finished them about five days ago. Review Hey Dr. Angryslacks, since you've been a good friend, i need you to do me one more favor. I just started to write Arrival in Hell 2, and i wanted to see if you could review it for me. It's already on fanfiction.net if you must know. Heavyweaponsguy 22:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy Re: Review I'll get to it later after I'm done working. Episode 6 starts soon. Episode 5 of the beta will end today, so if you want to advance the story in Universe Qwark before Episode 6, you know what to do. Episode 6 is where things start getting interesting in their own way for all three universes, it looks like. P.S. Have you read any more of Collisions? SSJ7G 18:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Requested Update http://www.mediafire.com/?18ythz11dh3sm Seperated into scenes, like always. Damned forumotion using adfly to shorten URLs... EDIT: Episode 6 is about to end, if you want to advance the story a little more on Otis's and Ralick's end before the episode ends and we in U1942 REALLY get into jumping the shark from here on, that's fine. SSJ7G 01:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Episode 8 starting up soon... Once again, things get interesting. Something else invades Angel Island, while Corey develops another problem in his quest to restore balance to U1942. SSJ7G 03:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) We've also tried to restructure some of the parts of the system. If you want to wrap up the part with Otis and Utonium before I close up the episode, it needs to be done before midnight tonight. SSJ7G 23:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Pardon me for being a pain, but I really wish to know what's going to happen with Otis before I can advance the plot any further. SSJ7G 17:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey your cool would you look at my pages please. Talk about my story "A Cold of an ed´´ Look Dr. AngrySlacks, I´m really sorry if you think that my story where Ed has a cold and you nurse him made you feel very terrible and that it´s slanderous. I´ve been planning it since last year, and thought you´d think it was hilarious, with no offense, I was just trying to entertain all the fan and you. However, if you´re thinking to delete it, go ahead, or I can do it, I´m not going to disturb you. November 8, 2011 20:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you think maybe someday i can become an admin like you? BulkPrimeBulkPrime 17:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, It's been a while since i've been on this wiki. Did you notice that i was gone? Anyway, i was trying to make up a concept of a page on this wiki as a comeback. My idea was that The Eds have become a vigilante group after a few run-ins with the masked mumbler. But, meanwhile, the kids have been committing crimes. I've got it set as a game page, but i'm kind of torn between a TF2 Gotham City Impostors kind of comedy and a Saving Private ryan, war film drama. I couldn't think of anybody else who could help me but you. Can you help me out? Heavyweaponsguy 21:41, February 13, 2012 (UTC)Heavyweaponsguy